A Houseguest
by cday01
Summary: someone from our world pays a visit to the titans,     rated teen for possible later things, my first fan-fic, dont kill me in comments or reviews thanks
1. Chapter 1

I DO NO OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OTHER DC ITEM THOSE THINGS ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER PLEASE DON'T SUE

Raven fell from the sky Unconscious as bullets flew by. She hit the ground and a large

Crater was formed where she landed.

"Well at least we got one of them" grumbled the leader of the group of six hooded gunmen.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone through that portal she made" spoke one of the others "let's get through it before it closes"

"Well no one saw us at least" the last one through the portal said optimistically.

One person did see, he knew who she was in an instant he had seen her on the teen titans cartoon before. For what he knew about medicine he saw she was in trouble.

"I can't take her to a hospital here"

He thought.

She wasn't shot that much he could tell. She looked like she was suffering from exhaustion and a few cuts and bruises. As he looked at her arm he knew it was broken. By her leg there was a large old looking book. There was a bookmark in it, he opened it and read it. The book was written in a strange language. But there were notes written in English on the side it said "to go to anywhere just say where you want to go and say the words tafar farlam"

"Sounds Arabic" he thought "she needs help so I should do it."

"Titans tower tafar farlam" he said nervously.

A large, blue, glowing portal apeared in front if him.

"Let's see how far the rabbit hole goes" he muttered to himself as he jumped into the portal carrying raven. He appeared in titan's tower in the common room. He carried raven to beast boy, who was standing dumbfounded with jaw dropped, and dropped her into his arms saying " I believe this belongs to you" and then collapsed on the floor out cold the last thing he saw before everything went black was beast boy speaking into his communicator.

Robin walked quickly into the common room where the teenager appeared with raven. When Robin saw him knocked out on the floor he took stock of the teen, he wasn't very tall, wasn't athletic, and he didn't look like he was anything special.

"When he wakes up take him to the interrogation room" Robin said. "And take Raven to the infirmary"

Hours later

"for the last time my name is Nathan Harrison , Im 17 years old and all I did was pick her up say the words and give her to Beast boy , that's it." Nathan said exasperated.

"You're not telling me everything" Robin said, in Nathan's face

"What do you want from me" Nathan screamed in his face.

"The truth" Robin said quietly

"I've told you the same story 20 times, if I was lying wouldn't the story change" Nathan said tired

Robin got up and left the room, he went over to the other members of the team.

"Raven you see what you can get out of him" robin sighed clearly tired" I'm going to bed"

Raven got up and went into the interrogation room and sat in the chair across from Nathan and sat summing him up. Although Nathan didn't know it he had saved her life, one of her ribs had been broken and had pierced her liver if Nathan had waited any longer Raven would have bled to death internally. She had been reading an Arabian spell book about teleportation and was ambushed while practicing. She did not realize she had crossed dimensions and passed out from exhaustion.

"Magic takes a lot out of you" she mused

She was amazed he didn't die from the trip. She tried to read his mind but couldn't.

"Quit it" Nathan said suddenly "stay out of my mind"

He was strong willed and had a tenth level intellect though he didn't know it.

"Tell me everything now" she said threateningly

"I've already told you people everything" Nathan replied

But then he thought of something and spoke.

"I'm from another universe and there you're a cartoon and a comic book character" Nathan said passively" in fact I know a lot about you and your friends Dick. Garfield, Victor and, Kori"

Raven sat there dumbfounded for a moment and then she spoke. "What do you know?"

"Everything" Nathan replied mischievously "now can I get out of this room"

Nathan got up walked up to the door and opened it in everyone's time of insecurity, walked into the common room, sat on the couch and turned on the TV as the titans stood there, mouths open, in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own teen titans or any other dc things don't sue

Nathan was watching a cooking show when Robin walked up to  
Nathan and tapped him on the shoulder.  
" Why haven't you gone home yet" Robin said patiently

" Raven tell him what he's won" Nathan said with feigned enthusiasm

" He can't go back " Raven said hesitantly

" Why" robin said enraged

" You can only use the spell once" Raven said quietly

Robin sat in anger across from Nathan trying to judge what he was  
thinking. The last person to show up unexpected at the tower was Terra  
so Robin had reason to be wary. Since Nathan had no superpowers and he  
knew their secret identities Robin couldn't let Nathan leave the tower  
without one of them present, so to protect himself Robin had to let  
Nathan stay. Robin was backed into a corner and he didn't like it.  
Beast boy tentatively walked up to Robin.  
" so what's are we going to do" beast boy said hesitantly.  
" Nathan has to stay until we find another sorcerer to send him back"  
robin said passively.  
" So what am I crashing here on the couch or what?" Nathan said.

"For now" robin said as he walked out of the common room. The other  
titan's assumed their places on the couch. Beast boy and cyborg were  
playing a fighting video game, while Raven sat furthest away on the  
couch consulting a spell book trying to find a spell to send Nathan  
back. Starfire on the other hand was trying to get to know Nathan.  
" What are things like where you live, What was doing magic like, Why  
were you so mean to robin," she frenzied while Nathan put down the  
remote and walked up to cyborg.  
" what do I do" he said as he pointed at starfire.

"not much you can do except answer her questions and be patient"  
cyborg replied as he destroyed beast boy in the game.  
Dejected Beast boy threw his controller down and stormed off to his room.  
Nathan answered starfire's questions one after another for it seemed  
like hours until she got up and left. As she went through the door the  
alarm went off. All the titans stopped what they were doing and ran  
out the door.

Nathan got up and went to the fridge, it was around 4:30 and when the  
Titans got back they would be hungry.  
" I should do something nice and make them dinner" Nathan thought to  
himself.  
There was steak in the fridge and next to it was tofu and asparagus. A  
half an hour later the titans were back with dinner waiting. Nathan  
was sprawled out on the couch in the common room not giving a sign he  
had moved since they left. They were all suspicious when they sat down  
to eat. For a few minutes no one ate a bite of it.  
" it's not poisoned you know" Nathan said dryly from the couch

Cyborg took a small bite then wolfed the rest down in seconds. The  
rest of the titans ate the food with gusto as well.

"Just my way of saying thanks for having me here" Nathan said as he  
got up and walked towards the group.  
" who did you guys fight today " Nathan inquired as he sat next to  
beast boy.  
" Slides robots were stealing computer chips" robin said with his  
mouth full of steak.

"Ahh slade Wilson your nemesis, I wonder what he's up to"

"that's what his last name is " robin said completely alert now

" yep, not that impressive I know but from what I remember about him  
he was in the military and I think he has some kids" Nathan said  
thinking hard.

"Hey cyborg want to play some video games" Nathan said

Cyborg and Nathan ran to the TV and started playing. No one noticed  
the figure outside the window watching them, the figure smiled and  
vanished into the night.  
Slade stood on a pedestal in from of a group of men and women  
bathed in shadow.

" Did you get what we sent you to get" one of the men of the group

" Yes alpha" slade said " those teen titans nearly stopped me"

" they will have to be taken care of " another of the group said.

" Brother boomerang, brother light and sister ivy deal with them" the  
same man who questioned slade said

" yes alpha" they said in unison

" but do not kill them put them with the other prisoners you will  
capture them one by one starting with the leader, cut off the head of  
the snake" a light turned on and a cell was illuminated, green arrow,  
zatana and aquaman were sitting together in a cell.  
slade walked through a door on the door in large letters said  
" we are many but we are one, we are the society"  
After slade had left alpha said to the three " eliminate slade he  
knows to much"

" with pleasure alpha" poison ivy, captain boomerang, and dr. Light  
said In unison

The lights that illuminated the three were doused.

"Beta move to phase 2" alpha said then the room went completely black. 


End file.
